


Durex

by karumenchan



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I just cant, Shameless Smut, but - Freeform, i wrote this in the library, pynch - Freeform, there wil be sex, this is really self indulging okay, while i was supposed to be writing an essay for my english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karumenchan/pseuds/karumenchan
Summary: Everyone knows that Adam Parrish would rather starr in a condom commercial than accept economical aid from others, so when he finds himself in red numbers after the summer, that is exactly what he does.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam Parrish tapped his foot mercilessly against the floor as he wondered, for the tenth time in the last thirty second what exactly had gone wrong in his life to be standing there. _“Right. Gansey,”_ he thought as he took a deep breath to steady the wild beating in his chest. _“Or perhaps my fucking pride.”_

The thing was, he was starting his second year in university in one month and, while summer vacation was the Promised Land for most of the people in the world, it felt like a money-sucking black hole for Adam Parrish. He had still worked shifts in the garage down the street where he rented his apartment, but since the university closed for the summer, he had been left without his part time job at the university’s library. The two-week long trip he had made to Gansey’s place in New York hadn’t help to keep his savings either, because even if he spared some money by making the way by car, the Big City seemed to absorb his savings right off his pockets.

So here he was, willing his heart to stillness and failing miserably at it as he waited to be called on to the audition’s room. _“I’m auditioning for a condom commercial.”_ He avoided the curious look of the thin girl sitting in front of him. _“What the fuck am I doing.”_  He stopped his hand just in time before it grabbed his phone with a life of its own to text Gansey and accept the money he’d offered to help him pay his apartment the coming month. _“I can do this. It’s just an add, there’s no actual explicit stuff.”_ His eyes followed two middle aged women as the chatted cheerily about something before disappearing behind one of the many gray doors in the sick white corridor. _“It isn’t as if you’re doing porn,”_ Gansey had said, when he showed him the _Durex_ add recruiting young people for their new commercial. Adam knew that, and it wasn’t as if he didn’t have any sexual experience, but he still couldn’t picture himself kissing a stranger while he struggled to ask for a condom loud enough for the cameras to catch it. Embarrassment was something Adam Parrish had been trying to avoid all of his short life, and still, it seemed as if they were linked by an invisible thread. Adam ‘ _Embarrassment’_ Parrish. He should change his name.

A door opened and a tiny dark-haired woman in her forties emerged in a flurry of paper and ball pen tapping. Her high voice carried throughout the corridor and lodged itself in Adam’s skull, reverberating a few times before fading away after his brain didn’t recognize his own brain. The thin girl that had been peaking at him while went through the different stages of his panic attack rose and followed the woman inside.

He groaned and willed himself out of the dark turn his spiral of thought was taking and took a deep breath before muttering to himself, once again. “I can do this. They pay good. This will get me through two and a half months of rent. I can—”

“I wish “this” meant “calm the fuck down.”

Adam’s head jerked so fast he could feel his neck crack, but he forgot about it as soon as he stumbled with blue hot eyes and sharp angles. He’d been so deep in his pit of panic that he hadn’t even realized someone had sat next to him. The boy beside him was glaring at him with such an intensity that Adam could have sworn that his veins were catching fire. The image came to him in fragments, as if his brain wasn’t able to process the picture before him as part of a whole being supposed to be a human made of flesh and bones. Shaved head, bony cheeks, angry lips, wild lashes, even wilder eyes.

He somehow found his voice, “Excuse me?”

The boy eyed him and rubbed a hand over his shaved head and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, all hard lines and warning signals. “You’ve been acting like a hyperactive squirrel for the past ten minutes,” he said. “And now you start talking to yourself. It’s fucking annoying.”

“Well, pardon me, Your Majesty,” Adam could literally feel the air thickening around them. “I didn’t read the ‘Forbidden To Freak Out Before You Audition For A Condom Commercial’ sign.”

The other boy bristled at him but didn’t say anything else as he settled back into his chair, propping one of his expensive-looking combat boots over his knee. How could someone that simple action look aggressive was out of Adam’s understanding’s grasp.

Adam shifted, started tapping his foot again, stopped when he felt a hot-cold stare on the side of his face. His eyes drifted to the boy once again. Did he get his scowl permanently tattooed on his face or something? He followed the sharp edge of his jawline until his eyes stopped at the crook of his neck, where black thick inked lines grew from the collar of his shirt, curling around the top of his spine like barbed wire.

“What the fuck are you looking at.”  It wasn’t even a question.

Adam frowned. “Are you auditioning for the commercial to?”

“What the fuck would I be doing here if I wasn’t?”

“Jesus, can’t you talk without introducing the word ‘fuck’ or any of its derivates every five words?”

Adam saw his lips curl into a smirk that sent shivers down his whole spine. “Fuck, no.”

Adam couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Noted.”

“So, why are you here?” When Adam casted him a confused look, he rolled his eyes. “I assume you’re no here for fun, since you’re freaking the fuck out.”

“Oh,” Adam bit his lower lip and let his gaze travel around the room, the slow feeling of embarrassment he was already used to growing steady on the pit of his stomach. “I… kind of need money.”

He felt more than saw the boy beside him shrug. “Fair enough.”

“And you?”

“I was bored.”

Adam whirled on him. “You were bored?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay…” Adam huffed. “Okay.”

Silence fell once again in the room, but somehow the tension in Adam’s shoulder felt less heavy. He was still nervous and cursing internally at his lack of prevision in the summer, but at least he didn’t feel like his heart was going to leap up his throat.  

“So, what’s your name?”

The question caught him off guard, though it shouldn’t have, and he had blinked a few times dumbly before his tongue caught up to his brain. “Adam,” he answered. “Yours?”

“Ro—”

“Ronan Lynch?” The brunette secretary that had been calling people in and leading them out peeked at their direction from above the list she held on her hands, leaning on the grey doorframe. “Are you Ronan Lynch?”

Adam started to shake his head to say no, but the boy beside him rose to his feet, cracking his knees in the process, and started walking toward her with a bored look on his face. She frowned at his blatant show of impoliteness but darted her eyes again toward the list without a word. “And… Adam Parrish?”

Adam’s heart resumed its full throttle. He stood up too quickly and almost stumbled when his too feet got tangled, but he straightened at the last minute and sent a weak smile towards the woman’s direction. “That’s me.”

She smiled back, obviously happier with his manners. “Sweet. You two will be auditioning together!” She waved a hand toward the door. “Mrs. Neill will be explaining everything to you in a few minutes.”

Adam took a deep breath and darted a last look at Ronan Lynch. Their eyes met, and his heart hammered heavier against his ribcage. _“Well, fuck,”_ he thought. _“At least I won’t have to act.”_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just 4,000 words of self-indulging shit, don't say I didn't warn you.  
> It's my firts time writing actual explicit porn, so I hope it's not cringy or whatever.  
> Enjoy ;)

They were invited to sit in a comfortable looking sofa and were quickly introduce to Mrs. Neill, the commercial’s director. Adam _was_ trying to concentrate on Mrs. Neill’s explanation, but his eyes kept darting away from her over-wide smile to where Ronan Lynch kept bumping his knee with his own. He thought he understood something about diversity and biggest condom commercial ever, but he decided to stop listening when she mentioned something about placing advertising billboards on bus stops and big facades. The least he knew, the better. Her words entered his field of hearing but never really got inside his head and when she finally asked if they were ready, Adam sent a panicked look to Ronan, who just smiled at him in return, sharp and dangerous and, Adam thought, more than a little bit amused. When Adam didn’t answer and Mrs. Neill asked for their okay once again —more impatient this time— Ronan dragged his stare at her and raised an edgy eyebrow. Mrs. Neill interpreted that as an affirmative and ushered them to a half-made bed with a little wooden nightstand —where a metallic package that Adam assumed was the condom shone under the bright lights— surrounded by cameras and felt-tipped microphones.

Adam stood at the feet of the bed, his heart pounding relentlessly against his chest and his breakfast threatening dangerously to make an undesired reappearance. The deep breath he took to calm his nerves got caught in his throat when he felt a hand in the small of his back, light but still hot through his t-shirt.

“You ready?” It was a whisper in his ear but felt like a punch in his gut.

Adam turned to face Ronan Lynch and his scalding eyes, “What for, exactly?”

“Have you been listening to anything that woman said?” Ronan frowned, but Adam could see the start of a smirk in the corner of his lips.

“Not really,” he mumbled. “Someone kept distracting me.”

Ronan Lynch let out a dry laugh and it felt like a heatwave, “You’re easily distracted, then.”

Adam frowned, “Not really, actually.”

Ronan Lynch smiled wider and raked his gaze from Adam’s mouth to his feet and then back up until their eyes were locked. Adam Parrish felt like a rabbit jumping into the wolf’s mouth. It wasn’t the first time in his life that he had felt that way, but it was the first that he was more than eager to dive into the darkness and see what he found at the end.

“Okay, boys!” Adam snapped back to reality, but Ronan’s hand still resting on his lower back seemed to prevent him from stumbling back into his restless panicking. “I want you in that bed. Give me something convincing! Take your time, we’ll edit whatever we need to edit. Remember, you are young, passionate and —” she raised a finger. “Responsible!”

Ronan dismissed her with a bored hand and turned Adam so they faced each other completely.

“Okay,” Adam breathed out.

“Hey, Parrish, calm down, okay?”

“Okay,” he repeated.

Ronan hooked a purposeful finger under his chin and fixed his icy eyes on his. Adam wondered if it was possible for the Antarctic to catch fire.

“Ten seconds!” He wanted to turn and tell Mrs. Neill to shut the fuck up already, but Ronan leaned in a breathed against his lips and Adam’s whole train of thought derailed catastrophically.

“It’s gonna be short,” Ronan’s voice was raspy, and it sent a shot straight to his groin. “Just do what feels right.”

Adam tried to stop his hands from shaking, “Just how many condoms commercials have you been in?”

Ronan huffed, “This is a first.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.” He let his hand drift to Ronan’s nape.

“You’re making it easier.”

The lights went out. Adam heard Mrs. Neill’s squeaky voice telling them to start, but it was a faint echo that got lost in the drumming of his heartbeat. Then Ronan Lynch crashed their lips together and Adam swore he would’ve gasped if all the air hadn’t been taken away from him at once. He closed his eyes and forced the rest of the world to vanish —which wasn’t a difficult task with Ronan’s scorching breath on his tongue— and wrapped his fingers around the neck of Ronan’s t-shirt, pulling until his own knees hit the edge of the bed. He sprawled on the bed, Ronan towering over him and their lips separated just enough to retrieve some oxygen and gave a hard tug to the offending piece of cloth. Ronan sat back on his knees and yanked his t-shirt over his head. Adam’s heart didn’t stop out of sheer willpower, but he wasn’t able to stop his hips from jerking slightly upwards. He felt a rush of hot blood crawling up his neck to he cheeks, but he felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him when Ronan’s own hips jerked back to meet him.

Ronan sent him a pointed look and Adam straightened to rip his shirt off, too. _“This is easier than I thought it’d be,”_ he thought. He hooked an ankle around Ronan’s hips and rolled them over. He allowed himself a few seconds to feel some pride in Ronan’s blown pupils and the hard bulge against his own groin and leaned in to leave a wet strip of kisses along the sharp curve of Ronan’s neck. He licked the dangerous edge of his dark tattoo and made his way back to Ronan’s mouth.

“You’re rather good for a scared squirrel.” Ronan breathed against his lips.

Adam huffed, “Well, thank you.”

He felt Ronan’s fingers burying in his hair and he leaned in again, nipping at his lower lip and moving his hips in search of friction when the groan surging from Ronan’s throat threatened to eat him whole.

Adam was beginning to feel extremely dizzy and he had to remind himself that this was indeed _not_ a porn scene. So he swallowed a whimper when his mouth left Ronan’s and his lower  lip got caught between the other boy’s teeth — because Ronan Lynch seemed to be keen in making all of this the more difficult for him— and tried to control the tremble in his voice when he said, loud enough for the micros to pick it up, “You got a condom?”

Ronan did hear the waver in his words, though, because he smirked —dark, and deep and sharp— before scrambling away from Adam to reach for the condom in the wooden nightstand and saying, “Of course.”

Adam almost jumped forward to tear it from his hands, but he was cut mid-action by an excited shout.

“And… cut!”

Then the lights were back on and the cameras were visible to him again and everything had ended but Ronan Lynch was still looking at him with hungry eyes and a more than obvious boner. He felt the tips of his ears turning red and he darted his eyes away, looking for his discarded t-shirt. “ _Where the fuck did I throw it?”_

“That was amazing, boys! Most realistic thing I got all day!” Adam thought he could hear amusement in Mrs. Neill voice. “You’re in! We probably won’t need to even rehearse this again! I’m just using your audition video, I’m glad we filmed it just in case.”

 _“God Gracious,”_ thought Adam. _“I don’t think I can do that again.”_ He offered Mrs. Neill a shy smile and got up from the bed. _“Where the fuck did my t-shirt —”_

“I think this is yours,” Ronan Lynch shook his t-shirt in front of him and Adam wanted to erase that smirk off of his very dangerous lips.

“Thank you,” he gritted out.

He yanked the t-shirt of Ronan’s hands, threw it over his head and followed a gesturing Mrs. Neill to the first sofa they had sat in to discuss the details of their payment and other formalities Adam didn’t even bother to pay attention to. He scribbled his bank account number and signed several papers regarding image rights and personal information for future reference. He shook Mrs. Neill’s hand, offered a quick smile to the brunette woman who had led him to his damnation and darted for the door, absolutely not purposefully avoiding Ronan Lynch and his beasty eyes during the whole twenty minutes this process lasted.

He reached the elevator in record time and all but punched the button, but luck clearly wasn’t on his side today — or yes depending how he looked at it — and a hand he thought he had come to know too well in a too short amount of time caught the elevator’s door just as they were about to close. Adam Parrish rested his head against the wall and sighed. Ronan Lynch pulled the doors open and got inside, the smirk gone from his face, the dangerous tautness back in the curve of his shoulders.

He leaned against the door and locked his eyes to Adam’s. Adam felt hotter than he had felt on the bed, but he didn’t avoid his stare this time. It felt like a challenge —all of Ronan Lynch felt like a challenge, really — and Adam Parrish had never backed down from a challenge. This wouldn’t be the first time.

“So, Lynch.” Surprisingly for himself, he was the first to find his voice.

Ronan’s eyes darted to his lips, then back, “So, Parrish.”

Adam arched a brow but didn’t say anything more.

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Ronan asked.

Adam’s words spilled from his lips before he even had time to think them over. “Kinda short.”

Ronan pinned him with a look so hungry that Adam could feel his heart pulsing low on his belly. Adam Parrish had always been a sensible creature. A perfectly coordinated web of threads and controlled decisions. One action led to another led to another led to an outcome Adam had predicted since the very beginning. He knew when something he was about to do would be intelligent and when it would be terribly stupid, and when it was the latter, then he wouldn’t do it.  The thing was, even if he mostly acted like one, Adam Parrish was not a computer. He was a living being full of passions and impulses he had learned long ago to control, but that emerged with a rabid force from time to time — when Gansey offered to pay something for him or a teacher gave him a B in an assignment he was sure deserved an A or, in this case, when an almost stranger named Ronan Lynch took his breath away with wet lips and scorching words.

So, when the elevator’s doors opened with a loud _ping_ and Ronan Lynch sent him one last ablaze look before turning away, Adam didn’t fight his own impulses. Because Adam Parrish was not a computer. And because Adam Parrish really really wanted to kiss Ronan Lynch again.

He watched hos own hand, as in slow motion, dart to grab Ronan’s wrist and then he didn’t back down when Ronan turned around to scan him with an arched eyebrow and a snarl-smirk on his lips.

“What.” It was meant to be aggressive, but Adam didn’t miss the slight shiver in his voice and felt a wave of relief because maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t the only one affected by the whole situation.

“Uhm… I was thinking,” Adam forced his own eyes to meet Ronan’s. “Maybe you wanted to go grab dinner or something.”

The beast in constant movement that seemed to be Ronan Lynch froze under Adam’s grip, and for a moment, Adam thought he had fucked up, had gone to fast had completely misinterpreted the situation. He started to loosen his grip on Ronan’s wrist, already beginning to feel the claws of embarrassment when Ronan leaned in, all starving eyes and taunting lines and whispered in his ear, “Your place or mine?”

Adam didn’t have time to process the information before he said, “Yours.”

 

* * *

 

It turned out it would’ve been better for both of them to go to Adam’s tiny apartment in the university’s surroundings, because Ronan lived in an enormous house almost forty minutes away from the city. Nevertheless, it didn’t surprise Adam at all, because everything in Ronan Lynch screamed about open spaces and freedom, and it would’ve seemed ridiculous for him to live anywhere that wasn’t in the wild.

Adam followed Ronan’s black BMW through spiky curves and all but slammed the brakes when Ronan swiftly pulled his car in front of the big wooden house. He vaguely went through the motions of slamming his car’s AC to turn it off and pulling his keys from the ignition. He still wasn’t really sure what he was doing there, just that he had a very painful boner and that Ronan Lynch felt like a too attractive death trap. Oh, and that Gansey was probably going to freak out when he told him that he had gone to bed with a stranger he had met while auditioning for a condom commercial. “At least I can pay this month’s rent,” he muttered to himelf.

Breathing uneven and heart hammering against his ribcage and followed Ronan up the few steps to the front door. The sound of Ronan’s keys turning in the lock cut through the air straight to Adam’s groin and he wondered how such a simple daily life sound could feel so holy.

Everything turned alarmingly acute. Adam closed the door behind him and found himself pinned to it in the exact half second that took his eyes to get used to the dark. Then Ronan’s lips were on his again and it felt like coming back home after a long day of work. Adam had never been here before and he panicked slightly when he found that he didn’t want to leave. Ronan’s lips made the worries go away when they settled on his pulse point. He dragged his sharp canines up his throat, scrapping slightly at his jawline before grabbing Adam’s t-shirt and taking it off with a forceful tug.

“Do you usually go home with everyone you audition with for condom commercials?” Ronan growled in his ear.

Adam hooked a finger in one of Ronan’s belt loops and tugged until their hips met, “I told you that was my first.”

“Yeah,” Ronan grabbed his own t-shirt and yanked it over his head. “I don’t believe you.”

Adam let his hands wonder up Ronan’s torso, fingers digging in the hard plains of his chest, nails scrapping over his taut shoulders and drawing intertwining lines with the inked ones in Ronan’s back.

“Well, that’s the truth.”

“Nice work, then.” Ronan bit small marks on his collarbones and Adam felt his knees buckle.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “Same to you.”

“Want to go upstairs?” Asked Ronan.

“That’d be very much—” Adam gasped when Ronan found a sensitive spot behind his ear he hadn’t known existed before.”— appreciated.”

Ronan all but dragged him up the stairs and pushed Adam towards the bed until they were both a tangle of limbs and lips and ragged breaths. The room was covered in darkness, the curtains drawn, and Adam could make out the outline of a bedside table and a huge pile of clothes over an abandoned chair before he let Ronan straddle him and had to turn his concentration on maintaining at least an ounce of composure while Ronan ran his tongue down his abdomen. All attempts seemed futile when Ronan was drawing dangerously close to the waistband of his jeans. Ronan cupped his straining erection and — _holy shit who am I_ trying _to fool —_ Adam felt his own moan scraping his throat more than he heard it.

Adam didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed. Ronan looked up at him, pupils blown wide and lips kiss-bruised, and muttered something in the lines of _“shit”_ before grabbing Adam’s jeans and yanking them downwards with, what Adam considered, more force than necessary. Then Ronan leaned down and mouthed at his erection and Adam could feel the heat through his underwear and _shitshitshit_ he was so gone.

“Fuck,” Adam rasped.

Ronan flicked his tongue before pulling from the waistband of Adam’s boxers. Adam somehow got the hint through the hazy mist clouding his brain and arched up so that Ronan could take them off. And then Ronan took him in his mouth and there was nothing else he could think about but the hot swipe of Ronan’s tongue over the tip of his cock or the low growl that reverberated through all his body.

Adam Parrish wasn’t sexually inexperienced, but he certainly hadn’t ever experienced anything like Ronan Lynch.

He felt a familiar heat pooling low in his stomach and he rested a hand on Ronan’s shaved head, tugging lightly.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Hey, if you keep going like that— _ah, fuck!_ ”

In that moment, under Ronan Lynch’s gaze, he wondered if that was how the citizens of Pompeii had felt before the Vesuvius erupted in rage and glory.

Adam summoned all of his willpower and sat up to push Ronan backwards until he was lying on top of him. He brought their lips together and let his hand travel down Ronan’s stomach, resting it on the button of his dark jeans.

“It’s kinda unfair,” he breathed against Ronan’s lips. “That you’re still wearing these.”

Adam felt Ronan’s cock twitch under his finger, “Take them the fuck off, then.”

“You’re aggressive even in this situation?” Adam huffed, slowly unbuttoning Ronan’s jeans.

“I’m the most aggressive in this situation,” Ronan panted.

“Good,” Adam traced the outline of Ronan’s erection.

“Good,” Ronan hid a whimper behind hard knuckles.

Adam took off Ronan’s jeans and underwear in one eager motion and then sank on his knees to trace a path of wet kisses and hot bites from Ronan’s neck to his navel. He nipped at the jutting bones of his hips and reveled in Ronan’s sharp intake of breath before licking a long stripe along the underside of Ronan’s cock. Adam had never heard a more beautiful sound than the low moan that escaped Ronan’s angry throat.

“Shit, Parrish,” Ronan tangled a hand in Adam’s dusty hair.

Adam complied and took him in his mouth, teasing the tip with slow draw of his tongue before engulfing him as deep as he could. Adam had always been better with his hands than with his mouth but judging by Ronan’s incessant blabbering and the hard tugs on his hair, he may have found a new favorite hobby. Making Ronan Lynch moan didn’t seem like a bad thing to pass time for the rest of his life.

Ronan pulled from his hair hard enough for Adam to raise his head. Their lips met in a bruising kiss that sent a jolt of adrenaline through all of Adam’s body.

“I want you to fuck me,” Ronan said against his mouth.

Adam wiped away the words with his tongue and panted, “You got a condom?”

The words sank in five seconds later and Adam couldn’t help the raspy laugh that escaped his mouth when his eyes locked with Ronan’s and his arched brow, “You got well into character, huh?”

“Shut up,” Adam buried his smile in the crook of Ronan’s neck. “Do you have one or not?”

“Yeah,” he reached out and fumbled with the contents of his nightstand for what seemed like and eternity. Adam nipped at the base of his throat until he felt Ronan shift and push something towards his chest. “Here.”

Adam looked down to the condom and the bottle of lube and met Ronan’s eyes, “You sure?”

“I’m fucking sure, Parrish,” he bristled.

“I could be a serial killer or —”

“You looked like you were going to have a heart attack in the waiting room,” Ronan played with his earlobe. “At any rate, _I_ could be the serial killer. So shut the fuck up and fuck me.”

Adam didn’t need any more assurance, so he put the condom aside for later, and opened the lube bottle while Ronan lay back with a sharp smile and hungry eyes. He coated his fingers in lube and prodded at Ronan’s hole before slowly pushing.  Ronan groaned under him, but Adam couldn’t find any sign of discomfort in his face, so he pushed until his finger was buried to the knuckle and then let Ronan get used to it. One finger followed two followed three, and when after a little bit of prodding Adam curled his fingers just right and Ronan jolted with a breathy moan, he had to squeeze the base of his cock because _oh shit don’t let me embarrass myself._

He curled his fingers again and Ronan let out a surprisingly long and beautiful thread of obscenities that would’ve made him blush in any other situation and if, Adam had to admit, he didn’t feel a surge of pride at being the one to provoke it.

Ronan’s hand traveled through the bed until it found the condom and then threw it to Adam’s face. “C’mon.” It was less than a whisper, but Adam felt it echoing through his very spine.

Adam reveled in the low whimper that escaped Ronan’s throat when he pulled his fingers out and quickly rolled the condom over his cock. He pushed until he was completely buried inside Ronan and _Jesus Christ bless all condom commercials holy shit_.

He started moving, slow and experimenting, and nipped at the base of Ronan’s throat, trying to slow the rate of his heart. Futile. Ronan muffled a sound against his knuckles and Adam hooked his fingers on Ronan’s to take the out of his mouth.

“Let me hear you,” he pushed deeper and was rewarded by Ronan’s deep moan. “That’s it, holy shit.”

Ronan raised his head and crushed his lips to Adam’s — it felt like thunder and crashing waves, all at the same time. Adam sped up, hips snapping and sounds tumbling from their throats, Sometimes, he caught Ronan’s lips in time to drink his groans; other times he just reveled in the earthquake that ran through his body when he spilled them against Adam’s ear.

Head spinning and heart threatening to break his ribcage, Adam found himself dangerously close to the edge, and when he felt Ronan clenching around him, his head falling against the pillow with a silent curse, Adam finally let himself go.

He rolled off Ronan and took the condom off, tying it in a clean knot and dropping it to the floor.

He didn’t know how much time passed, but when their breathing finally slowed to a normal rate all he could utter was:

“Holy shit.”

Ronan Lynch forced his blue eyes towards him and smiled, the most honest smile he had seen on him all day. “Yeah.”

They lay there until Adam’s phone started beeping annoyingly loud. He scrambled from the bed and dug his phone from his discarded jeans. It was Gansey and _shit shit shit what am I going to tell him—_

“Are you going to let it fucking ring forever?”

Adam scowled and took a deep breath, “Hey, Gansey. No, I cannot talk right—”

“Gansey? As in Richard Gansey III?” Ronan asked.

Adam shifted his attention from his phone to Ronan and nodded dumbly, “Yeah?”

Ronan’s laugh sounded more like a bark, “Did he show you the add to the condom audition?”

“Yeah, do you— _Gansey shut up for a minute there, thank you—_ do you know him?”

“Shit I’ve known him all my life. He told me about the audition too.” Ronan sat up. “Told me a friend of his was gonna audition and that if I was that bored, I could go and try. Though I don’t think he thought I was going to actually do it”

“Shit,” Adam sighed and turned back to his phone. “Hey, Gansey, I’m kind of busy. Talk to you later.”

He ended the call before Gansey could have time to answer and flopped back into the bed.

“This is gonna be fun to explain,” Adam said.

“Fucking finally, some action in my life,” Ronan answered.

Adam Parrish couldn’t find it in himself to care, when Ronan Lynch was smiling at him like the world was on fire and he didn’t give a single fuck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are super highly appreciated!!!  
> Find me on tumbl at @willhrondael
> 
> Love, Carmen <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so I've been wanting to write a pynch fic for quite a while and i finally gave my lazy ass a good shove and got to work on it! The fic will be short (this is really just self indulging myself after i saw a prompt on tumblr) and the smut (which is what we all know you guys came for) will come up in the next chapter!!  
> I hope u guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Make sure to tell me what you think in the comments!!  
> Love,  
> Carmen  
> p.s. find me on tumblr at @willhrondael


End file.
